As more and more business models are modified to fit the evolving world of e-commerce, corporations are forced to utilize more and more application services to meet the demand. In addition, users and clients, e.g., insurance agents, are accessing these enterprise applications, e.g., insurance agent portal applications, through a larger variety of methods, e.g., traditional web portals, mobile application interfaces, etc. Thus, the number and complexity of enterprise application services that corporations must implement, maintain, and manage has ballooned in recent years.
The availability of these enterprise applications to users is extremely crucial in many enterprises. In order to maintain a constant online presence companies invest in robust and redundant hardware and software systems. Enterprises strive to create what are known as fault tolerant systems. A fault tolerant system is one capable of sustaining an unplanned event without disrupting the enterprise application's end user. This requires avoiding single points of failure through built in redundancies for the enterprise application, e.g., multiple independent sources, and multiple independent diversely-routed distribution paths, etc.
However, all enterprise applications are still susceptible to failure, particularly if not monitored and updated correctly and continuously. Enterprise applications can become overloaded or lose their redundancy, e.g., through failure of a single independent node within the system. By way of example, even in a redundant system, e.g., where two redundant nodes perform the same function, when a single node in a redundant system fails, this failure might go unnoticed if the system is not properly monitored.
Therefore, there is a need for an overall management, update, and repair systems implementing enterprise application. This introduces a problem for enterprises with large portfolios of enterprise applications. Even if an enterprise wishes to continuously or routinely monitor its enterprise applications, the volume of enterprise applications often creates an issue for properly allocating limited technical resources to appropriately monitor and remediate critical or important enterprise applications.